


I Can't Help Myself

by wallywestie



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: A simple morning with Pokemon champion Nanase Haruka
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020





	I Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3_pm_blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_pm_blues/gifts).



> This is for the Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange and is for Maria specifically! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This is my first Pokemon au and I hope I did alright!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Haru was the first one awake, the sunrise waking him. He rolled over to his other side, smiling at the sleeping figure beside him. His brown hair, messy and tussled from his constant moving in his sleep, something Haru had to get used to. He kissed his shoulder lightly before stepping out of bed and heading to the bath. Him and Makoto had just returned from their recent trip in the Kalos region. They went for their anniversary (a surprise from Makoto), and stayed there for a lot longer than they expected, but they had to come back for this day.

It was the twin’s birthday and Makoto had promised them that he would give them their first pokemon. Ren and Ran have been counting down the days until the two boys came back. They would call them every day for 2 weeks straight stating how many days were left and that they could not wait for them to be home. Haru adored the twins and quite enjoyed the small conversations they all shared, but he had to agree with them, it was good to be home.

Haru tip toed out of his childhood bedroom, and towards the bath. His parents had moved to the city a while back and left their house to Haru and Makoto. The boys were fond of their childhood town and were ecstatic when they were given the house. It still had many of Haru’s parents decorations but there was small things that represented them. His and Makoto’s achievements as trainers, souvenirs and gifts from their travels and their friends.

He stepped over Makoto’s sleeping Eevee, Haru’s own Vaporeon was already awake, waiting by the door for him.

“Morning, Saba” Haru whispered, leaning down and petting her. She made a quiet chrip, before weaving between Haru’s legs, waiting for him to open the door. Haru and his pokemon stepped into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel, before turning on the tap and began filling the tub, Vaporeon sat on the edge of the tub, her tale dangling in the water. For whatever reason, she refused to go in until Haru got in. Haru knew he had at least a half hour before Makoto would wake up. He sunk deeper into the water, Vaporeon decided to stay on the ledge, preferring just her tail to be in the bath.

Haru thought back to when he and Makoto got their first pokemon. They were around the twins’ age and both their parents had promised them a special gift that summer. The two boys were never expecting to receive their own pokemon, but they were beyond happy to both receive their own Eevee.

When their parents asked if they wanted to give them nicknames, Haru was quick to reply, “Saba” as he pet his new companion, whereas Makoto, it took him a few minutes to come up with his own name. In the end, he went with Mofu, and when his parents asked why, he simply picked him up, and nuzzled into his fur, and answered, “because he’s fluffy!” Their two parents just shook their heads, wondering how they ended up with such unique boys, but they wouldn’t change them for the world.

~

Haru stood by the stove, preparing breakfast for Makoto and himself. Makoto was out in the garden picking some veggies for their dinner later, as well as tending to their other flowers and plants in the garden. Haru knew Vaporeon was out with Makoto helping him tend the garden and while she was with Makoto, Mofu was sitting on his shoulder as he cooked, hoping to be given a taste of breakfast a little earlier. Haru usually gave him a few pieces of fish before shrugging him off and finishing up breakfast. By this time, Makoto has returned and the vegetables are placed on the counter to be washed after breakfast. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist as he finishes dishing out their breakfast, kissing the top of his head lightly.

“Smell’s good, Haru-chan!” Haru made an indifferent noise, before turning around and wrapping his own arms around Makoto’s torso, resting his head on his chest. Makoto was warm from the sun outside, and he smelt a little bit like dirt, Haru was sure he and Vaporeon had found a few seeds and planted them. “Found some seeds while I was out there.” Makoto mumbled, squeezing Haru a little tighter. Haru was correct after all.

“Do you know what kind?” Makoto shook his head,

“It’ll be a surprise I suppose.” Haru leaned up, kissing Makoto’s slightly sunburnt cheeks before leaving his embrace and bringing their breakfast to the table, Makoto following with their tea.

The boys and their pokemon ate in a peaceful silence, appreciating the quietness of the morning, and each other’s company. Haru couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of him. Makoto was his best friend, his boyfriend and he couldn’t ask for anyone better than Makoto. Makoto was sweet, he was kind, he was a bit timid and scared of everything but that’s what Haru loved about him. He loves the fact that even though Makoto travelled around to many different places, meeting many different eeveeloution experts, he decided to keep Mofu as he was. Haru had travelled with Makoto all these places and so much more. Him and Makoto started their first journey together and had done every other goal and journey together. When Haru wanted to suddenly become the champion because one of his childhood rivals was working towards it as well. Haru had did it with his pokemon and Makoto by his side. Or when Makoto was interested in becoming a breeder, Haru travelled with Makoto as he researched and studied pokemon breeding and he wasn’t even upset when Makoto decided that wasn’t what he wanted to do.

Once they finished eating and preparing the vegetables for later, the two sat on the couch, Makoto instantly pulling Haru onto his lap. They weren’t supposed to go and pick up the twins until after lunch and so they had some free time. Haru and Makoto were on the road quite often. Between Haru being the current champion, and Makoto trying to find a new goal he wants to achieve, quiet mornings like this where they have no meetings to worry about, no future battles to prepare for, were Haru’s favourite. It was just him and Makoto and of course Saba and Mofu. The two pokemon were cuddled together on one of their many beds around the house.

Haru cupped Makoto’s cheeks lightly, before leaning down and kissing him softly, It was slow at first, the two boys simply enjoying the taste of the other. But it wasn’t long before Makoto got a little desperate and his grip on Haru’s waist tightened and suddenly Haru was on his back, looking up at Makoto. The other’s cheeks were even more red and Haru couldn’t help himself when he pulled Makoto down closer, this kiss was different than before. It was fast and desperate, it was tongue and lip biting and soon Makoto was unbuttoning Haru’s pants. Haru pulled away,

“We have to go get the twins soon” He reminded Makoto.

“We’ll have enough time.”

They were later than they said they would be, but Haru can’t help himself when he’s around Makoto.


End file.
